


Let it snow

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Canon Divergence, Gen, Snow, family bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: The Dark Lord is being a wanker, and Bellatrix's husband and eldest daughter have issues with that, as usual.
Relationships: Bellatrix Lestrange & Her family, Bellatrix Lestrange & The Dark Lord
Kudos: 1





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners.

“This is ridiculous,” V’era Nocturna Lestrange (also known as Faith the Vampire Slayer) told her father, Rudolphus, as she almost lost her balance on the surprisingly slippery stairs of the front entrance. “I mean, if magic is too wasteful to clean the Dark Lord’s doorstep of ice, surely some... less magical means, such as salt or sand would be sufficient to do it?”

“You’re talking to a wrong person, pet,” the elder LeStrange said disapprovingly, “I dislike slippery stairs as much as the next wizard or witch. Come to think of it, nobody sane likes winter – that is why most of our actions were undertaken during the summer, when it’s warm.”

“So what’s mum got to do with it?” V’era sighed.

“Essentially? Our lordship prefers to cut corners on such matters, and so your mum whipped up a cadre of our lesser members, who every morning go at these stairs with pick-axes and mauls. You can judge the results for yourself.”

“What about house elves?”

“Too busy in keeping You-Know-Who’s boots anti-ice and snow,” Rudolphus exclaimed dryly. “It’s sad, really – our party line is supposed to be pro-pure-blood, and yet here’s our Lord, treating the underlings as if they were house elves. But what can you do?”

“You know,” V’era said with a thoughtful look that could’ve caused a heart attack in any house elf should they have seen it, “I think I have an idea.”

“Really?” Rudolphus was genuinely curious. “When will you implement it?”

“By tomorrow’s morning,” V’era replied. “At the latest.”

* * *

Since of all the Lestrange children V’era Nocturna was the one most like Rudolphus, she never believed in letting things go to pot for too long. Consequently, Rudolphus couldn’t say at all that he was surprised when the next morning he and Bellatrix were woken-up by the angry cries of Voldemort.

“Bella!” Even amplified by a Sonorus spell, Voldemort’s voice could be barely heard over the construction, or rather the destruction, works that were taking place outside. “I know that your family is behind this!!”

Instead of letting Bellatrix reply, Rudolphus sneaked a look outside for himself. The staircase outside of the front door of Voldemort’s home was reduced basically to chunks of rocks and mortar, and it was clear that even with the use of magic, it’ll take a long time to repair.

“V’erochka” – seeing how his eldest daughter and his wife were glaring at each other as usual, neither giving the other an inch of weakness, Rudolphus didn’t bother to hide the delighted grin on his own face. “Just what did you do?”

“Oh, just had some sickles and galleons frozen on the stairway,” V’era replied, finally. “Some silver and gold, a layer of ice on top – and when today mother’s crew of road-repair rejects came to do their thing, they received an extra boost of enthusiasm, and have pretty much reduced the whole thing to rubble. Maybe next time he’ll do something less cheap, then.”

“Sigh.” Since it was obvious that her husband and eldest daughter had once again frustrated her plans to suck up to the Dark Lord, Bellatrix resigned herself to damage control once again. “I guess we’ll blame it all on Harry Potter, as usual.”

“No, just say that it all had cracked under the stern winter’s rod,” Rudolphus was in a sufficiently good mood to give Potter an impromptu favour.

Bellatrix just gave her man and the father of her children a glare. “You’re telling him this one,” she said, flatly.

“Very well,” Rudolphus bent down and gave his wife a kiss. “V’era, please leave us now.”

“Sure,” V’era gave a cheery grin to her folks, then a more mocking one to the window outside, where Voldemort was figuring out how to get outside without resorting to a broom, and left. Behind her, her parents were fighting once again, but that was okay, for the Lestrange family it was normal.

V’era just shrugged and began to dress herself for the day as well. “And a merry winter to you all as well,” she muttered quietly.

End


End file.
